Anko and Kurenai's Goddess Contract
by Lord22
Summary: Anko is looking for a means to defeat Orochimaru in the aftermath of the Sound Invasion. Finding an ancient contract with only a single name on it, Safara. Investigating it with Kurenai, Anko hopes to gain a powerful new ally. But this summoning contract is not what it appears, and Safara wants far more than a drop of blood? LEMON.
1. Anko and Kurenai's Goddess Contract

**Anko and Kurenai's Lamia Goddess Contract:**

Anko wasn't really a fan of reading, to be honest.

Even when she'd been training under Orochimaru, she'd always focused on jutsu. Theoretical subjects were more Iruka's job. Reading through the books, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. With a sigh, she kept looking for information.

"Let's see..." Anko, began, looking over the pages. "Safara, Safara, Safara..." She sighed. "No."

The voluptuous violet haired ninja leaned forward, putting her face in her hands. Stand up, she adjusted the nets she wore over her curvaceous form. Then she donned her jacket.

"Anko, what are you working at?" asked a voice.

Anko stood up straight and turned to see a beautiful, red-eyed woman with long brown hair. She wore a white and red outfit that clung to her curvaceous form and bared her long legs. Kurenai looked good as always. "You've been hitting the books a lot lately."

"I'm doing research, Kurenai," said Anko with a sigh, before drawing a scroll out of her long coats pocket. "See, I'm looking to make a summoning contract."

"You mean like serpents?" asked Kurenai, moving forward and putting a hand on one hip.

"Yes," said Anko with a sigh. "Of course, Orochimaru already has the snakes in his court. But I think I've found a possible summoning contract for another kind of serpent."

"A different kind of serpent?" asked Anko.

"Well, it's sort of a lamia goddess," said Anko, remembering what she'd read so far. "She's called Safara and she was had the lower body of a snake and the upper body of a beautiful woman. For some reason, she has an entire summoning contract to herself."

"So what's all this research about?" asked Kurenai, looking at her in concern.

"Well, it's just, um..." Anko looked at the aged parchment, with no names on the list. "I'm not really sure if this thing will even work and I don't want to try it without doing some research."

"Can I see it?" asked Kurenai.

Well, Kurenai always had been more of a bookworm. Anko sighed and handed it over. "Hmm, sure."

Kurenai took it in one hand and looked over it. "Oh.

"This is an old-style contract, Anko. This kind hasn't been used in centuries."

"What?" said Anko. "Why not?"

"Well, summoning contracts ordinarily only need a drop of blood. Then the name is processed and approved or rejected," said Kurenai. "But the old style of contract wasn't based on it.

"This is pre-Hashirama, so there weren't villages. In those days, making a contract was a huge deal. Summons didn't make common cause with any village, so if you wanted to make a deal you had to show up in person.

"The Sage system was set up as a means of making further contracts without needing a pilgrimage."

Anko hated history. "What's your point, Kurenai?"

"If you put your blood on this, you might end up somewhere we don't have on any maps," said Kurenai, passing it back. "Wherever this place, it might not even exist anymore."

"Well, no reason not to try," said Anko. "I'll need every advantage I can get if I'm going to kill Orochimaru."

"Are you sure you don't want to give up?" asked Kurenai.

Anko gave her a look. Kurenai took the point and sighed. "...Sorry, I asked.

"Listen, Anko, if you're going to do this you'd better have me with you. My genjutsu could help you," said Kurenai.

"Right, thanks," said Anko. She was right. "Why don't we try it." She rolled the contract over the desk. Raising a thumb to her teeth and Kurenai mirrored the motion. "One, two, three...

"Now!"

Kurenai and Anko each bit their thumbs and spread the blood over the contract. As they did, they felt a presence rising among them. A pink mist surged up around them and then they felt a wrench before they were pulled by something.

The mist faded and they were no longer in that dusty old library. Instead, they were in a great marble hall. Well, perhaps saying it was a hall was too much. Anko couldn't see a ceiling anywhere, or walls. The ground beneath them was of marble tiles. Her line of sight was broken only by pink curtains which rose here and there.

At her feet were pools of water, yet looking into the bright blue water Anko could see no bottom. Here and there, she thought she caught a glimpse of movement, but it was gone when she looked right at it. The air was warm and pleasant, and Anko had the urge to lie down.

"Well, this place definitely exists," said Anko.

"What is this place?" asked Kurenai. "Some sort of palace, perhaps?

"Odd."

"What is it?" asked Anko.

"I don't sense an outside," said Kurenai. "Even if we were outside we should have felt the energy of the trees and animals. Or the city surrounding us. There should be something."

"I sense something," said Kurenai. "But..."

"What is it?" asked Anko.

"It's like I'm feeling the same thing over and over again." said Kurenai. "Still, at least this place is pleasant."

Then Anko felt a sensation like a snake crawling up her back. Except it was pleasant and seductive and she felt something. Looking back she saw a tan-skinned feminine hand. It had red painted nails and was emerging from one of the pools. The hand-pulled up a long ponytail of red hair that was longer than Anko and Kurenai's hair put together. Beneath it was red hair, then a crown of gold with a red gem on it. Beneath those were two bright eyes like those of a serpent, with red irises and a glowing pink background.

Just looking at them gave Anko chills. Kurenai shifted, even as the face rose higher. It had an absolutely perfect complexion and as she rose upward a set of beautiful, pouty lips emerged. This was easily the most beautiful woman Anko had ever seen. Her face made her and Kurenai put together look boyish.

Soon came the woman's neck, and around it was a golden choker. Below were slender shoulders and two gigantic breasts. They made Anko feel flat and were backed into a gold and red brassiere. It bared the woman's midriff. It was such a toned and slender waist, leading down to immensely wide hips, covered in red scales.

The woman then slithered fully out of the water, dripping wet as she squeezed the water from her heel. Her lower body was that of a snake, the most beautiful snake Anko had ever seen. She'd never seen such glossy, healthy scales.

Keep your mind. Keep it!

Why did Anko feel so hot? Her heart was fluttering and it was all she could do to prepare for spring. Why was her mouth dry. The woman eyed her with obvious adoration and understanding. "Mmmm, it's been a long time since anyone used that summoning contract, hasn't it?"

"You... are you Safara?" said Anko, realizing that she was blushing. Blushing harder than she had when she and Kurenai had first gotten to third base.

"Yes, yes, I am Anko." said the woman, licking her lips with a forked tongue. It was a similar hungry appearance to what Orochimaru did, but different. When Orochimaru did it, it was pure hungry, but this... it was a hunger for her if that made sense. The act was the same but for the benefit of the one, it was performed on.

She was so beautiful.

"And you as well, Kurenai. I'm pleased to see the two of you in this place," said Safara. It was the only name that fit her.

"You were expecting us?" asked Kurenai, controlling her blush better.

"Of course," said Safara. "This place does not precisely exist in the normal plane of existence. I must say, I have a great appreciation for you."

"Then you know why I'm here, don't you?" asked Anko, getting a hold of herself. Get to business and focus on the contract. Not on Safara's gigantic... eyes. How did she move with them being so large?

"You wish to make a contract with me, of course," said Safara, drawing near. "I'm truly flattered that you do. I haven't been summoned into the ninja world in a very, very, long time." As she did, her face drew near Anko's.

How she wanted to kiss those lips. No, no, focus... "Then you'll... help us..."

"Of course," said Safara, mouth widening into a smile. Beyond were revealed a pair of snake fangs. "Helping others is what I do."

"Look away, quickly, it's a genjutsu!" said Kurenai.

It broke Anko out of her stupor. Quickly she went for a kunai, but it was too late. Before either could move, Safara surged forward. She coiled around the two of them, pulling them together so Anko and Kurenai were face to face. And breast to breast.

Even as Anko struggled to reach a Kunai she found her gaze looking over Kurenai. She'd grown even more beautiful since before... no... no...

Kurenai began to thrash violently. Anko tried to bring herself to mirror the motion before Safara squeezed both of them hard. Her nailed hands took them by the face and pressed them forward so their lips touched, gagging both. "Oh do calm down Kurenai dear. This is for your own good."

She let go and for a moment Anko and Kurenai remained like that. Both of them knew they should struggle, try to get free. That now wasn't the time. And yet neither of them were able to or wanted to, break that kiss.

"Let me tell you a little about my powers before we make our contract, Anko, dear," said Safara. "First of all, my very presence causes people to become obsessed with me. Wherever I go, others look upon me, feel my love and love me in return.

"Second-"

Anko didn't need to stop kissing Kurenai to defy her. Using a jutsu, her hands became snakes and slipped beyond the coils. Sending them toward Safara's throat, she tried to bit her. But even as the serpents went toward Safara, they seemed to go beyond Anko's control. Instead of biting, they coiled lovingly around her.

"Hmm, snakes is it?" asked Safara. "Oh, that is truly adorable...

"Still. you are a feisty one, aren't you? I suppose I'll have to deal with you one at a time. Time to put you away."

Safara then disappeared from sight. Anko glanced either way and then she was lifted off the ground with Kurenai. Moments later Anko felt her. Something had locked around her feet and was pushing upward. She felt her ankles swallowed up, then her knees. It worked its way slowly up her thighs.

Anko tried to struggle, but only managed to begin exploring Kurenai's mouth. She was good at kissing, like before. Whatever it was went over her hips and waist and then she felt a long, forked tongue on her and Kurenai's breasts. Kurenai broke the kiss and let out a scream.

Anko looked down and sat that she was being swallowed down into Safara's mouth. Like a snake, her jack had uncooked and was climbing up to her neck. Even as Anko began to struggled she was pulled down and Safara swallowed her whole. As she fell, Anko saw a vision of Safara twisting around to plant Kurenai's face in her breasts. She held her there, as Anko descended into a pink prison.

It was soft here, and wet and liquid dripped onto her. In a mere moment she found her clothes being burned away, so she was stark naked. At the same time, however, it didn't harm her flesh at all. Far from it, Anko felt more alive as it touched her and found herself moaning.

"Mmm, delicious," said Safara in the vision. "Don't worry. Those I devour do not die, they merely reside within me until I desire them."

"Let her go!" said Kurenai, before being plunged back into cleavage.

Anko found it unbearable. Her body was bucking on its own. She needed... needed release. Reaching down, she began to pleasure herself as the walls. The walls of Safara's stomach pressed in around her. Her hand transformed into snakes and plunged into her nethers. It was almost without her will. As Anko moaned her other hand-formed into a serpent that shot forward and plunged down her throat.

"In a moment," said Safara. "Now where was I? The second nature of my power is my voice. Just by speaking I gain a gradual hold over others. Similar to your genjutsu."

The snakes moved faster and faster, as Anko saw her hair growing outward. Once spiky, it was now becoming steadily softer. The color was changing too, becoming... reddish. Was that a golden piece of jewelry holding her hair up in a ponytail? Like that of Safara.

Come to think of it, Kurenai was shaking visibly in Safara's bosom. Her hair was gradually reddening and growing longer. "For instance," said Safara. suddenly slithering away. "You really should take those restrictive clothes off of you, Kurenai. They take away from your natural beauty."

Kurenai was now completely free, her eyes closed. But when she opened them, they had a pink background and were the eyes of a snake. Safara's eyes. "Yes, Mistress."

Without hesitation, Kurenai shed her clothes. She dropped them around her to reveal her underwear. That too was gradually removed until she was completely stark naked. Was her skin getting darker? It looked more tan now, actually.

Kurenai had a moment of clarity. At the same time, Anko felt her snakes recede before she could cum. Not by her will, but by Safara's. Kurenai looked at herself. "What... what is..."

"You're acting according to my words now," said Safara. "Why don't you dance for me Kurenai?"

And Kurenai began to dance, blushing scarlet as she did so. "No, this can't..."

But her voice caught.

Kurenai began to sway her hips and shake her body, moving in a fashion that showed off her body. Anko watched, enchanted as the genjutsu master's breasts bounced and her lips look on a red hue.

"My, you are skilled, aren't you?" said Safara. "You should keep doing that from now on."

"I... I can't stop!" cried Kurenai as she swayed.

"You can." said Safara. "You just don't want to. I know because... well, let's wait for the surprise.

"Now for dear Anko."

Anko felt herself being pulled up. As she was drawn back upwards, she saw her hands. They were elegant, feminine hands like Safara's now, with the same nails. Out of the mouth, she was regurgitated on the floor, feeling like a snake that had shed her skin.

What was happening to them?

Kurenai was still dancing, but Safara was looming over her. Scrambling back, Anko knew she couldn't escape. Safara surged forward and wrapped around her, before pressing a kiss on her lips. Then she drew back. "You look excellent like that Anko. Now, look into my eyes."

"I..." Anko tried to look away and close her eyes, but she caught sight of Safara's gaze from a corner.

Safara's eyes began to swirl with colors rapidly. As she did, Anko found herself transfixed. "One eye is enough for now. My gaze allows me to alter the minds of those I look into. I can tell you what you are and you will become it.

"Now, look at me."

Anko was only in contact with half of Safara's will. But she found herself moving to see her head on, obediently. "You are now my pet. You will summon me when I command and act on my desires whenever I command it.

"Understand?"

The words were burned onto Anko's mind. All other aspects of her identity were pulled into line. Chained by that command, giving with loving passion. "Y-yes," said Anko, nodding.

"Good," said Safara. "You exist to spread my influence and bring my love to others. Now, dance with Kurenai."

She slithered away and Anko stood up, not by her own will, but the will of Safara. She clasped her hands and bowed. "Yes, Mistress."

Then she moved to Kurenai and began to mirror her motions. The two of them moved in perfect coordination, as though their minds were one. Yet no thoughts passed between them. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say that their minds were held by one.

"Anko, you've got to fight... it..." said Kurenai, mustering the last of her willpower.

Anko felt something within her skin. A light appeared in her eyes as she stopped dancing. Kurenai halted, caught by her gaze. Soon Kurenai's gaze became a swirling vortex that mirrored what was in Anko's own eyes. No, what was looking through Anko's eyes.

"Oh, and I can use my hypnosis through her now," said Safara, though the voice was coming from Anko's lips.

"Anko I..." began Kurenai.

"You love her. As Anko loves you," said Anko, feeling thinner and thinner. "Both of you desire contact with one another, to dance and more forever. The only thing you love more than eachother is me."

"Y-yes, Mistress," said Kurenai, her will breaking.

"Now, demonstrate your love with your bodies," said Safara through both their voices.

"Kurenai..." said Anko, moving forward.

"Anko..." said Kurenai.

They wrapped their arms around eachother, locking lips. As they did, their tongues wrestled for control, becoming thinner and forked as they did so. Anko felt up Kurenai's rear, even as Kurenai groped her breasts. As they did so, Safara coiled around them, wrapping them tightly.

"Now let's have some fun and let our hair down," said Safara.

Then she let her hair fall around her and launched herself backward. She plunged into the water, pulling them with her. As she did, Anko felt her own hair loosening and falling around her shoulders. And better still, she felt something crawling within her skin. The cool water on her face caused Anko and Kurenai to pull back, their mouths opening wide.

"What is..." gasped Anko, before her jaw unhooked.

"Last of all, when someone's will has been wholly subverted to mine, their minds begin to evolve " said Safara. "Even now your identities are being used as a foundation for you to become me.

"We..."

"Are..." came a voice from Anko's throat.

"Safara..." said a voice from Kurenai's.

Suddenly, Anko felt her skin loosen, no, no Anko was loosening. And from within Anko's mouth, she, Safara, burst out as Kurenai's own true self came forward. Looking at herself, Safara wrapped her arms around her hips and kissed her. Inheriting Anko's playfulness, Safara's tail wrapped around her more submissive counterpart. Pulling her down, she pressed her head into her breasts. The Safara that had assimilated Anko and Kurenai then surged in.

As their old skins faded away into the waters, a tangle of red scales ensued. They kissed, and groped, and licked eachother. Until, at last, they parted. "You know, Anko is truly a fun body to inhabit, isn't she? Her snake theme goes so well with us," said Safara Anko.

"And Kurenai is such a nice partner for her," said Safara Kurenai.

"Even so, we can't have you ladies in your fully evolved state," said Safara Original. "Otherwise you won't be able to use the contract, will we?"

Yes. Of course.

They were now all Safara. But Anko and Kurenai still existed as their lower selves. Safara Kurenai and Safara Anko looked to eachother and nodded. "Of course. We'd best embody our old selves," said Safara Kurenai, voice returning to her lower self.

Safara Kurenai and Safara Anko swam upward with Safara Original and plunged out of the water. As they did, their mouths opened wide and their lower selves surged out. Anko and Kurenai landed, in their old outfits. The only visible change to them were some red streaks in their hair. That and a significantly enlarged hourglass figure. But they were now far more than they ever had been.

Anko stretched. "Man, now that feels good. Mistress Safara, what do you want us to do?"

"Yes, how can we help?" asked Kurenai.

"I haven't had a contract in the Leaf Village before now. You two will bring others into me." said Safara. Grabbing each by the shoulder, she kissed each one on the lips, then, hugged them to her breasts. "Now, do run along. I look forward to being summoned into that nice little village of yours..."

This was the beginning of a new contract.

Anko and Kurenai had given all they were. Now they had become so much more...


	2. Ino and Hinata Meet with the Goddess

**Chapter Two: Ino and Hinata Meet with the Goddess**

Hinata made her way into the training ground. The curvaceous, dark-haired girl was pulling her heavy weather jacket. She didn't like being out in public, and she wasn't sure she wanted to be here. Yet Kurenai-sensei had asked her to.

To her surprise, she saw another girl with a blonde ponytail. Ino Yamanaka was clad in a skintight set of short-shorts and a tank top that bared her midriff. Her curves had never been as significant as Hinata's, but she went out of her way to show them off.

"Um, Ino, you're here too," said Hinata.

"Yeah, Hinata, Anko-sensei asked me to come met her out here for special training," said Ino, hurling a kunai into a target.

"What... um... what kind of training?" asked Hinata.

"I'm not really sure," admitted Ino. "She didn't say, but she said I'd like it. I've kind of needed some new jutsu anyway. So why are you here?"

"Kurenai-sensei asked me to come," said Hinata.

"Huh, you think it's a coincidence?" said Ino, turning to her.

"I um... I don't think so..." said Hinata.

And then a kunai was put to her throat. Hinata shuddered as she looked up to see Anko-sensei. The violet-haired, net-clad woman looked odd. Her hair was streaked with red, and she looked to be bursting out of her nets. The same could be said for Kurenai-sensei before. "You're pretty bright, Hinata. And pretty when you're bright."

"Um, Anko-sensei..." said Hinata.

And then Kurenai landed, smiling in a way that was just a little off. "Don't push her so much, Anko. Hinata is sensitive."

The kunai was removed. "Right, sorry," said Anko.

Kurenai and Anko seemed to move in unison, turning to face them in the same movement. Their eyes seemed different as well, and Ino looked a little creeped out. "So, um, you both called us here for training."

"Yep," said Anko. "We want to train you in some techniques that take two, and well, need two to demonstrate, right, Kurenai?" She looked at Kurenai with a gaze that could only be called flirtatious.

"Right," said Kurenai, giving the look right back.

"Um, is this really..." began Ino.

Then both women made a strut in opposite directions. They rolled their hips, and as they did, Hinata found her gaze drawn to Kurenai-sensei. Ino was staring at Anko as well as the two of them began to dance. They moved their bodies seductively as they drew nearer and nearer.

Hinata couldn't look away, even as she turned to look at Kurenai-sensei. Behind her, Hinata could somehow see Ino mirroring the movement. They were in lockstep.

"Don't worry about that," said Kurenai, drawing near and lowering herself, so her lips were inches from Hinata's. "Just..."

"Focus on us..." said Anko.

Then both of them took hold of their clothes and shed them like a snake sheds its skin. Hinata felt her jaw drop as she stared at their bodies, finding her mind going number.

Ino was doing the same. They were so beautiful, hairless with skin without flaw. They had curves that even Hinata had never seen the like of.  
And they wanted them.

"Anko, Kurenai-sensei, you can't..." gasped Ino.

"Relax Ino." said Kurenai. "Trust in us."

Then both she and Anko blew kisses to them, and it seemed to freeze them in place. Ino was blushing scarlet and panting faintly. Hinata realized she was doing the same, and yet she was not ashamed. "This is really weird..." stammered Ino.

"You want the training, don't you?" asked Anko.

"Y-yes..." said Hinata and Ino at once.

"Then look at us," said Anko. "We're going to demonstrate the Safara Hypnosis Jutsu now."

"Now, this power has three different types," said Kurenai, before she and Anko began to move their hips rapidly in a belly dance. Their eyes were drawn to their nubile forms, and Hinata tried to look away, only to find her body would not obey her. The way they shook and shifted, their immense breasts bouncing with each movement. It was an image of perfection, and Hinata wanted to both hold them, and join in.

Then Anko began to speak, becoming all the more seduction. "The first is focused on physical movements, enchanting the minds of those looking on. I'm using it on you right now, you can't even look away from my body, can you?"

"That's... that's not true..." said Ino. But she didn't look away, no matter how hard she tried. Hinata wasn't even sure she wanted to.

Anko surged around to grab Ino from behind, feeling up her breasts as she licked her ear Ino moaned. "Relax, Ino." And she began to hiss.

If their movements had made Hinata's mind numb, now the sound of the kissing was making it melt. Kurenai-sensei came behind to feel Hinata up through her jacket and speak softly. "Now, the second sort of hypnosis comes from our voices. Once someone is mesmerized by our bodies, we can give them orders. They'll obey without thinking."

"Why don't you ladies take off those clothes?" asked Anko.

They released them.

Hinata stepped back, her face now a cute scarlet, no, why was she thinking of herself like that. She was Hinata. "But... I can't..."

"I'm not going to..." said Ino.

"You're already doing it," said Kurenai.

Looking down, Hinata realized that she'd shed her jacket and was working off her outfit. Ino was already doing the same, now in her panties, without even realizing it. Before long, they had shed their clothes. They began to pose with their chests sticking out and one, long leg forward. It was a simple reflex, as though they were showing off for someone, or something. But who?

This wasn't her.

"Good girls," said Anko, blowing a kiss.

Then Kurenai and Anko surged forward and were face to face with them. The proximity of their bodies was stiffening. Hinata wanted to hold Kurenai-sensei and be held. And then Kurenai-sensei's eyes began to flash with many colors. Those colors shot into her soul and pierced her sense of self.

"Now, the third and most powerful version of this hypnosis is the kind that comes from our gaze," said Kurenai. "By making eye contact, we can completely rewrite the will of the ones who we're talking to, permanently.

"Now, you are enchanted with our appearance, our body. You desire us more than you desire any other thing in the universe. Your whole existence revolves around pleasing us. Only through that will you find fulfillment.

"Understand?"

And all those things became true. Their natures shifted and changed as the lights twisted them around. Hinata had the feeling that Kurenai and Anko weren't talking about themselves, exactly.

"But I..." began Ino.

"Understand..." began Hinata.

Then their bodies began to dance. As they did, their minds caught up with them. They weren't commanding themselves anymore, were they? "Yes... we exist to serve, Mistress."

Kurenai-sensei and Anko weren't interested in dancing, however. They almost slithered forward and bore them down. Hinata was pressed to the floor as Kurenai planted kiss after kiss over her form. Hinata found her long legs wrapped around Kurenai's waist. She pressed her breasts into sensei's face. Her hands gripped brown-red hair as Kurenai began to suck on one of her nipples.

Looking up, Hinata saw Ino pressed onto the ground. Anko had pressed her nethers into Ino's face, and Ino was tonguing her. As she did, Anko had transformed her hands into serpents, which began to plunge into Ino's own body. Then Hinata let out a cry as she felt a breaking within her.

Kurenai-sensei had done the same penetrating Hinata deeply...

"I was supposed to be saved for Naruto..." moaned Hinata.

But she could not feel sad. All she could feel was love and warm enveloping her as she bucked against her. Hinata felt a heat growing within her chest and hips and looking up saw streaks of red hair in Ino's blonde. Her own hair was doing the same. As Kurenai licked her lips, they plumped up, becoming poutier.  
With a sudden hunger, Hinata lunged forward. She pressed Kurenai-sensei down as she licked her skin. Her tongue was forked as she grasped one of Kurenai-sensei's breasts. She sucked, feeling sharp fangs rubbing her sensei's nipple. Hinata's breasts were growing now, and Ino was much the same. The red-blonde hair girl was now breast to breast with Anko. Their forked tongues were wrestling as they caressed each other.

Then, suddenly, Kurenai-sensei slithered out from under Safara, no, Hinata. She wrapped her tail around her. Her legs had transformed into a red-scaled snake tail, and her hair was almost completely red, now. Ino was soon cocooned in Anko's coils before both of them were pressed forward. Ino and Hinata's lips met as their enlarged breasts pressed against each other.

The two snake-women coiled around them. They pressed them together as they were anchored together in body and soul. The tails were removed, but the two of them remained in place. Their hands ran over each other's magnificent rumps. Their tongues dueled for dominance. All semblance of doubt within them was washed away. They stared deep into each other's eyes and saw their own reflection. The lights began, and soon they were hypnotizing each other.

Not that there was much need to hypnotize them anymore. The adorable creatures were descending deeper and deeper into Safara's love. Hinata was aware of it but lacked the will to fight it.

"Now, it's time we taught you how to do these things yourself. Are you ready?" asked Kurenai.

The two of them broke the kiss and looked to Anko and Kurenai with absolute adoration. They were pets. Extensions of the will of their Mistress. "Yes, Mistress."  
Anko smiled as she wrapped herself around Kurenai. "Oh, we're not your Mistress. Summoning jutsu!"

They separated and planted their hands in unison. As they did, a wave of pink smoke emerged, and Hinata and Ino saw themselves. No, who they were becoming. Safara slithered forward, gazing on them with hungry love.

"She is," said Anko.

"Safara," cried Ino and Hinata at once, rushing to embrace her. They buried themselves in her immense chest as she took hold of them from within. Her hands gripped their hair and drew them up. She licked each one in turn and licking their souls with her forked tongue.

"My, these two are delicious, aren't they?" asked Safara. "I simply must make you two me."

Something stirred in Ino, final, confused defiance. "Don't you mean 'mine?'"

"Why not both?" asked Safara.

Then she coiled around both of them and pressed them together. Hinata and Ino embraced, staring into each other's eyes with adoration. Safara lifted them upwards. For a moment, they dangled there, feeling nothing but love for themselves. And, of course, each other. Beneath them, Safara opened her mouth wide.

"Ino..." breathed Hinata.

Safara lowered them down, their curvaceous forms sliding naturally into her mouth. The two moaned in pleasure as they descended down her throat. Soon they would be one with her. The sensation of her licking their breasts was a pleasure beyond words. At last, only their heads remained out of it, and they were blind to all save themselves.

"Hinata..." gasped Ino.

They kissed, a simple, chaste kiss as they were swallowed down by Safara. Descending her gullet, they soon passed into her stomach. As they did, their breasts expanded further, larger and larger. They skin became without flaw as their hair went completely red. Soon their locks formed into ponytails as gold clasps kept them in place. Their hips and down merged into long snake-tails that wrapped around eachother. Their eyes went red, save for Hinata's that remained pupilless. Golden decoration adorned them as they rested within the stomach.

They had been reborn as Safara.

Moments later, Safara summoned back her two new selves. Anko and Kurenai has ascended into her. Now there were four beautiful snake summons around her. Safara admired her new pets, slithering around them. "My, you two just look perfect, don't you?"

The Safara that had once been Hinata accepted the praise with a blush. Ino-Safara looked on proudly, bringing out a different aspect of herself. "Well, there is no flaw in love."  
"You were excellent snacks as well," said Safara, searching through their memories and finding some prime candidates. "Why don't we go find some more?"  
"Of course, Mistress," said Safara in unison.

Then they shed their skins and became who they had been, new and improved.


	3. Tsunade and Shizune's Conversion

**Chapter Three: Tsunade and Shizune's Conversion**

Hinata and Ino had returned to their old selves and parted ways from their sensei's. Now they were walking down the empty streets together. Ino kept admiring her new red-striped hair and enjoying the feel of her new body, even if it was her old one. Hinata didn't understand the appeal. The warm, loving embrace of Safara's presence was enough for her. The pleasure was secondary, but Ino had always been a bit superficial.

"So, who do you think we should bring to Mistress Safara first?" asked Hinata after a moment.

"I'm thinking that Billboard Brow needs it the most," said Ino, thoughtfully.

"Sakura, you mean?" said Hinata.

"Yeah, it's sort of a pet name I have for her," said Ino, smiling.

"Um, yeah, I always thought you were way closer with her than Sasuke," said Hinata, feeling sort of awful for saying it.

Ino looked up in confusion at that. "Hmm, what do you mean? Sasuke is perfect."

"Yeah, he's handsome and talented, but..." Hinata shifted.

"What?" said Ino.

Hinata thought about how to tell the obvious truth. Finally, she settled on it. "Well, I mean, do you really think his love is anything like Mistress Safara?"  
Ino shifted nervously. "I... well, I don't really feel like I know him all that much, now that I think of it, but-"

And then Neji rounded the corner, scanning the buildings. Hinata bumped into him, and both of them fell back. Though Neji rapidly regained his footing, so Hinata ended up on the ground and him standing. Though he did offer him a hand, so that was nice.

"Neji, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked with a blush. Safara's all-consuming love applied to everyone, and around a guy, it was awkward.

"I've been looking for some of Tenten's kunai; she left them in the training grounds," said Neji. "She'd had to leave in a hurry and forgot them. Since she operates on a smaller budget, I felt I ought to help out."

"Oh, I see," said Hinata. "Well, um, we certainly haven't seen them at all."

Ino noticed Hinata's expression and then looked to Neji with a mischievous eye. He met her gaze, and Ino's eyes began to light up with the power of Safara. "Hey, Neji, want to go get something to eat together? Maybe you, and Hinata and..."

Neji walked on by her without a second thought. "I'm presently busy. I've just found the kunai with my Byakugan."

Ino blinked as he walked away. Finally, she stamped the ground. "Grr... that jerk. How does he keep doing that?!"

"Doing what?" asked Hinata.

"I tried seducing him in the Forest of Death, and he ignored me," said Ino. "And now he just sort of walks off Safara's power."

"Neji's got very good self-control," said Hinata with a shrug. "And you aren't exactly Mistress Safara, not right now anyway. So um, you're sort of wasting your time."  
"Fine, whatever," said Ino. "Let's go find Sakura. I need to give her a good squeeze anyway."

Hinata felt like Ino had taken to things a bit too well.

* * *

Neji Hyuga was no fool.

He'd caught a flicker of something in Ino's eyes that had nearly transfixed him. Hinata's presence had also held him in thrall for a moment. There had been something off about those two.

So, as he walked away, he activated his Byakugan. With his three hundred and sixty degree vision, he was able to see their chakra. It was the purest red, and looking at it made him stop in place. Normally, looking through the Byakugan made things less appealing. Every detail was laid bare, meaning it was impossible to ignore small imperfections.

But here, he realized that every imperfection on their skin was gone. Their already ample figures had become more curvaceous. Their hair was also streaked with red, though both facts had been difficult to notice. A symptom of the chakra within them, that seemed somehow alive.

"How is that even..." began Neji. "I've got to warn the Hokage."

Then he hurried on.

Making his way to the Hokage's office, he scaled up the steps and into the building. Making his way through, he soon came to the door with Lady Tsunade beyond. Then he sensed something, a feeling on the back of his neck. Using his Byakugan, he peered through and saw the Hokage and her assistant.

Tsunade was a beautiful, blonde woman with an immense bust and wide hips. She wore a green vest over a white sleeveless shirt and pants that clung to her. Shizune, meanwhile, dressed more conservatively. She wore concealing brown with her equally brown hair tied back.

"Shizune, has there been any news from Naruto's team?" asked Tsunade, looking out the window.

"No, Lady Tsunade, however, I'm certain they'll complete their mission on time," said Shizune.

"Let's hope so," said Tsunade. "Naruto has a tendency to overdo things."

"And what about you?" asked a sensual voice.

All of a sudden, something, a being of pure red chakra, slithered in front of the door. It had the upper body of a stunningly beautiful red-haired woman, with her hair tied up in a massive ponytail. She had an enormous bust to exceed even Lady Tsunade, and her hips were wide indeed. Yet below the waist, she had the body of a serpent.  
With every move she made, Neji found himself more and more transfixed. Tsunade glanced back before taking a stance. "What?"

"You, who are you, how did you get in here?" said Shizune.

"Oh, just slithered around." said the woman, slithering forward while shaking her hips. Neji's eyes were drawn to the movement, and Shizune and Tsunade were following it as well. "I'm very good at getting into people's hearts and minds.

"I am Safara."

"Whoever you are, I demand you account for your actions," said Tsunade. "This is not just a place you can walk... into..." She trailed off as Safara leaned forward, their lips inches apart. Below, their bosoms were wrestling for dominance.

Safara's eyes began to glow with the same lights that Ino's did, and as they did, Tsunade's mouth opened. The Hokage's eyes began to reflect what they say, and they saw only Safara. "My dear Tsunade, do you really not remember me? And Shizune, you were so young the last time I saw you."

"You are..." began Shizune before going for her crossbow.

But Safara reached out with a tail, wrapped around Shizune and drew her in. As she did, her tail looped around Tsunade and lifted her up. The two women were pressed together, and their lips locked as if by fate.

"Yes," said Safara, tearing them loose of their clothes like a snake shed its skin. Soon they were stark naked.

"Safara..." gasped Shizune, breaking the kiss. "Lady Tsunade, we've got to-"

But Tsunade's eyes were flaring with lights now, and she gripped Shizune roughly, forcing a kiss on her. As she did, Shizune's eyes rolled back in her head, before being consumed by lights. Soon, she was kissing back, as Safara coiled tighter and tighter around them.

Finally, Safara loosed them and drew back. As she did, both of them turned to gaze at Safara with absolute adoration. "Now, both of you look at me and pay close attention to my shifting body. You trust me, love me unconditionally, belong to me in every possible sense of the word..."

"Yes, we do," they said in unison.

"Now, Tsunade, I think you should show Shizune some appreciation for her long hours of hard work," said Safara.

"Yes..." said Tsunade, before kneeling by Shizune and beginning to eat her out. Shizune moaned and gripped Tsunade by the head, as Safara coiled around them from behind and felt them up. Her tail reached up between Tsunade's legs and began to rub her between them.

"Your love becomes you, and through it, you become me..." said Safara.

"Yes!" both of them cried.

Then something happened. Both Tsunade and Shizune's hair began to lengthen. At the same time, their hips grew wider, their rumps bigger. Soon enough, their shapely legs merged into red-scaled tails. Their bosoms expanded outward as their faces took on a different skin-color and hue. Slithering forward, they soon became perfect duplicates of Safara.

"What... this feeling..." said the Safara that had once been Shizune.

"Now, this certainly beats paperwork." said the former Tsunade.

"Indeed it does." said Safara. "I thought I might pay you two a visit first, to head off any problems. Still, you'll need to return to your former selves soon enough. We can't have any suspicious reports that interfere with the spread of love."

"Of course." said the two Safaras.

Safara surged forward and wrapped her hands around her other-selves and kissed them. Soon the three of them began to slither over each other. Their brassieres were torn off as their painted nails groped each other's breasts. Safara's pouty lips sealed over a nipple and began to suckle. Another joined her on the other breast, as the third moaned, gripping their hair from behind.

Then she broke off and slithered over them, wrapping them around, a forked tongue kissing. But they played back, kissing, and licking each other. Soon, Neji had completely lost track of which one was which. Their enormous bosoms smashed against each other, their lips engaged in a three-way kiss. One nibbled another's neck, as a tail rubbed against the slit of the third.

On and on, it went, and they radiated red chakra outward, sapping the entire room. Neji felt himself becoming increasingly hot, and he felt as if he was within those coils. Something was whispering within his mind, trying to draw him down into oblivion.

Vaguely, he was aware that the chakra was seeping into him as well. Safara was not aware of him, but her very presence was entering his network. Was it possible that he, too could be transformed in such a fashion? She did not seem aware but...

Mentally, he emitted chakra from his various points, rejecting the foreign influence. In doing so, he kept himself sane. But his gaze was drawn back to where the lovemaking was continuing. They were all three of them becoming increasingly feral. Finally, all three of them cried out and orgasmed at once.

One Safara drew back to a standing position, as the other two fell to the ground and lay still. Were they dead? Then their forms shifted and then became just like their normal selves. But like Ino and Hinata, they had red-streaked hair and even more curvaceous bodies. They were also stark naked.

As they rose, their clothes returned to them, and the spell broke. Neji realized that he had been completely transfixed by what had happened. Now Tsunade and Shizune's eyes were... different. Loving and hungry while still themselves.

He could have intervened, but his will had not been strong again.

"So," said Safara, "do you enjoy being me?"

"Of course," said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade," said Shizune, "do you think..."

"Not here, Shizune," said Tsunade. "We'll have to assimilate other high-ranking ninjas before we talk about that."

"Yes, of course," said Shizune. "Shall I call a meeting with someone?"

"Sakura should be good for a start," said Tsunade. "She was meant to meet with me. Go meet her, Shizune."

Shizune then turned to head toward them.

Neji realized that he had to move or be caught. Even if he could resist the chakra, he could not fight Tsunade. Let alone her and this thing. Quickly turning, he sprinted off as quickly and quietly as he could.

Mentally he ran through his options.

His first order of business should be to prevent Sakura from meeting with them. Sakura was a master of medical jutsu and was the best best of reversing the transformation. Of course, the government had been compromised, and at least Ino and Hinata. But could he make those kinds of accusations with credibility?

Of course not. He was a member of the Branch Family in the Hyuga, Tsunade need only deny it.

Scanning the outside, he saw Sakura making her way toward the building in a crowd. Going outside, he sprinted down the steps and slowed to a walk as he got into public. Once he got Sakura, he could work with her to capture one of those affected. After an official examination, he could prove what he said. Then it would be a matter of subduing Tsunade.

Naruto would be back by then, but they'd need some kind of countermeasure.

All of this hinged on finding Sakura, of course.

The pink-haired girl halted as she saw him and blinked. She was carrying a bag and clad in her ninja outfit. "Oh, Neji, um, what are you doing here? I was going to talk with Lady Tsunade-"

"Lady Tsunade is busy and will be for the indefinite future," said Neji, not wanting to say the truth out loud. "I need to talk with you now."

"But I'm sure she'll-" began Sakura. "She invited me in for a discussion."

"Don't," said Neji, letting command into his voice. "This is urgent."

"...Okay," said Sakura, narrowing her eyes. "But, this had better been good."

The Leaf Government had fallen. And there was no telling how far this... infection had spread. But, with the proper application of containment, Neji could curb this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
Okay, so the decision to bring Neji into things is because I needed an antagonist.

The problem with writing erotica is that every chapter has to feature a lemon. That's why everyone is reading the story, after all. As such, whatever predator you bring in the story becomes formulaic. Basically, a list of pretty girls in the fanfic getting picked off one by one.

At best, you can do it like in a horror movie, with an established cast getting grabbed one at a time. But that only works so far as well. Alien, the Thing, and other movies are landmarks of the horror genre. Why? Because the characters aren't total dumbasses, making the villain that much more impressive.

So, to bring things around, Safara needed an antagonist. Since her powers are based around vision and chakra, a Hyuga seemed ideal.


	4. Neji, Killer of Moments

**Chapter Three: Neji, Killer of Moments**

Sakura listened to what Neji said in horror and some disbelief.

It sounded strange and unbelievable, but Neji would never make up a story like this. She and Neji had never been close, but even at his absolute worst, Neji never lied. If anything, his main flaw had been telling the truth way too much. Hearing his descriptions made her shudder in the barracks. As he talked about them, she thought about what kind of chakra could have this effect.

Her mind turned over the possibilities, good and bad. Such an infectious chakra could have immense consequences if mastered by medical science. It could be used to heal grievous and unhealable wounds. But it could also have... incredibly dangerous properties. Like what Neji was suggesting.

How could this Safara do this? It made Orochimaru's own jutsu pale in comparison. Was Safara even a single entity, or a hive mind? Maybe both.

At last, he finished, and she remained silent a moment. "So this... thing has taken over Lady Tsunade?"

It seemed impossible that one of the Legendary Sanin could be overtaken so easily.

"And Hinata, and Ino, at least," said Neji. "Possibly others. There's no telling who else has been transformed. And they are spreading as we speak."

"So what do we do about this?" asked Sakura. "How can we quarantine people on Lady Tsunade's level?"

Neji remained silent, before beginning to pace.

"Well?" asked Sakura.

"Let me think," said Neji. Finally, he sighed. "I know that Ino is going after you in particular, so we might be able to use this to lure them out. If we could capture her and Hinata, we could examine them and perhaps find a way to separate the foreign chakra.

"Is that possible?"

"Yes, I think so," admitted Sakura. "But, well, I'm not sure I'll be able to do it without a lab.

"I... well... ordinarily I'd asked Lady Tsunade to do this. But if what you're saying is true, she's been compromised."

"It may still be possible to get the authorization," said Neji. "We just need a pretense."

"But if I go meet Lady Tsunade, well..." Sakura thought about the prospect of being wrapped in Lady Tsunade's arms. She imagined her face pressed into Tsunade's bosom as the Sanin's eyes began to swirl. Tsunade would press her down onto the bed and press their lips together. Her fingers would drive into Sakura. And Sakura would grip her incredible rump from behind, kissing her.

Their tongues would duel, as little by little Safara coursed through both of them. Their bodies and minds would become one in her. Sakura's breasts, they'd expand massively as she became Safara...

She and Lady Tsunade would become one in flesh and body and...

And...

Sakura realized she was blushing. And daydreaming about being assimilated by something planning to destroy the village. It probably wasn't a good idea to dream about threesomes with Ino and Tsunade? Where did that come from, she was interested in Naruto! No, she meant Sasuke!

_'Stop daydreaming you moron!' _snapped Inner Sakura.

"So, um... uh... what would you recommend, Neji?" asked Sakura. "You're um... pretty good at tactics, right?"

Neji paused thoughtfully. "You'll get the authorization from Lady Tsunade in public. Right now, Safara is working from the shadows. As long as you can catch her in the open as if by chance, you could probably make the arrangements right away."

"Okay," said Sakura. Either Safara would blow her cover, making their job easier, or she couldn't go after Sakura.

"In the meantime, you have to evade capture," said Neji, before pausing. Then, what might have been satisfaction came to his stoic face. "...Of course, that's it.

"Naruto is en route back to the village as we speak. Sakura, you should head out to meet him, send a letter requesting leave to Tsunade. It will technically be a violation. But it's one she'd pardon you for, and given the circumstances, we have no choice.

"Tsunade usually meets Naruto at the gate when he arrives. You can use the moment to request the hospital room. To test Naruto's chakra networks for signs of the nine-tails."

"Right, right, that should work." agreed Sakura. "What will you do?" It was probably best that her fantasies never become reality.

Neji turned and walked to the door. "I'm going to contain the outbreak."

Sakura shifted. "Um...

"How?"

Neji glanced back. "Safara is going after powerful ninja females. So I know where they'll strike next. Tenten and Temari. Be prepared with your medical kit.

"Once we have them contained, we'll go after Naruto."

And he walked out the door.

* * *

Temari had come to deliver a message to the Leaf and was awaiting Lady Tsunade's reply. It wouldn't have been necessary. Unfortunately, a disease had spread among the Sand Village's messenger birds. So she'd had to come in person while it was healed.

Either way, it played right into Tenten's purposes.

It meant Tenten had her chance for the rematch she'd been waiting years for. Back in the Chunin Exams, Temari had humiliated Tenten. Tenten was a master at ranged combat, and Temari had air-based powers. So her abilities were a hard counter.

The humiliation had driven Tenten to train nonstop to get stronger. And now, now that obsession would pay off. She would conquer Temari of the Sand. Even now, the beautiful, buxom girl was standing before her with fan in hand. Tenten clenched her fists as she took a stance.

"So, you want a rematch, huh?" asked Temari, a smirk of amusement on her face.

"That's right," said Tenten. "I've been training nonstop for this, Temari. This match won't end up anything like last time, I'm telling you that."

"Fair enough, I'll humor you," said Temari. "But it's going to be over just as quickly."

"Hey, guys!" called a voice.

Tenten turned and saw Ino and Hinata come out of the trees. Yet something was different about them. Tenten found her eyes roaming up and down their curvaceous bodies, which seemed... larger somehow. And their hair had streaks of red within it. As Ino shifted her hips, Tenten found herself following the movement.

"Like what you see?" asked Ino, her voice piercing Tenten.

Tenten shook herself alert. A glance at Temari revealed that Tenten wasn't the only one transfixed. Both of them were blushing. "Huh, Hinata? Ino? W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, um... we were looking for Sakura so Ino could tell her something," said Hinata. As she did, she rubbing two fingers together in an adorable fashion. "But, well... we couldn't exactly find her." Why was Tenten thinking like this?

"You said it, it's like she just disappeared off the face of the planet," said Ino, leaning against a tree. "So, what are you ladies, are you up to?"

"Pandahair over here wants to fight. I was about to oblige her," said Temari.

"Um, before you do, we'd like to talk to you about, well, um..." began Hinata before a sound came from her throat as she looked down. It was a strange sound and not one associated with humans.

"Is that hissing?" asked Tenten.

Then Ino wrapped an arm around Hinata, a hand sinking down to feel up one immense breast. "Oh come on, Hinata. There's no reason we can't let them finish their match before we bring that up."

"But, um..." began Hinata, blushing.

"Trust me," said Ino, before licking her face. Was that a forked tongue, no, Tenten must have been seeing things. "Go on ahead, we'll watch."

Tenten and Temari both moved instantly to take stances obediently. It was like they were an extension of Ino's will. Or maybe Ino was just the joint on the much larger entity.

Why were they thinking this way?

Focus on the fight and what came after. The victory would be sweet...

"Want to take any bets?" asked Ino. "I'm going to go with a draw where everyone goes away satisfied."

"Fat chance, Ino. Let's go," said Tenten.

Ino raised a hand as if authority, and both of them felt as if she would determine when the fight would begin. "Alright, then. On your mark, get set. Go!"

Tenten surged forward, doing the opposite of last time. Temari swung her fan, but even as the gust of wind shot forward, Tenten crouched into a ball and sprung over her head. Landing behind her, she whirled around and saw Temari. Temari's adorable appearance of superiority was broken as Tenten brought around a leg.

Her shock was so beautiful and loving...

Why was Tenten thinking this way?

Her leg was blocked by the arm. Temari was forced to discard her fan, before engaging in a flurry of punches. But here Tenten was superior, Temari mostly focused on attacking with her fan anyway. While Tenten had trained in melee nonstop.

Beating down her guard, she grabbed Temari's shoulder and forced her down. Both of them grappled on the ground, their breasts rubbing against eachother. Soon their hands were running over each other's bodies as...

What was...

A moment of clarity fell over them both as they looked into each other's eyes. Temari was... really... really... pretty.

Why was Tenten feeling this way?

"Like what you see?" asked Ino.

"Yeah..." murmured Tenten, vision falling into a pink fog. The other thing she could see was Temari now. She wanted her, desperately. No, no, she should only be feeling this way about... "What am I... what am I thinking..." said Temari, blushing in a mirror to Tenten.

They were eachother's reflection. Different aspects of the same thing. And they wanted to become whole...

Tenten tried to pull herself off, but even as she did, Hinata and Ino came from behind and pressed her down. Their faces were inches apart, inches away from that first and ultimate kiss.

"Does it really matter, ladies?" asked Ino, voice taking on an erotic note. "I think you ought to look into each other's eyes a bit more, don't you."

"Yes..." gasped Tenten, as she began to perceive a strange swirling sensation in Temari's eyes. Leaning forward, she looked in interest at the endless, swirling colors. Meanwhile, Ino and Hinata's bosoms ground against her back, preventing her from rising. And Temari was leaning forward.

And then their lips met.

They crashed together in their first kiss, and the feeling was beyond euphoric. For a moment, Temari and Tenten stared into each other's eyes. Then their tongues began to intertwine as they began to disrobe one another.

"Now this is what I call a-" began Ino.

"Eight trigrams! Sixty-four palms!" said a voice.

"Eight what?" said Ino.

And then she was slammed off Tenten, who turned aroundd to see Ino pinned against the wall. Neji unleashed a flurry of strikes on Ino, sealing her chakra points as she slumped down. Hinata stood up quickly as Neji turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"Neji! What are you..." began Tenten.

And then she was likewise sealed in an instant. Neji had really kept up his training. He was so handsome, and Tenten realized she and Temari were slithering up to gaze at him eagerly. Looking to Temari, Tenten realized their minds had touched, and they share everything.

Everything.

And then the spell broke. Tenten realized she and Temari were standing with their shoulders bare in the middle of a forest. They had been caught while about to engage in what might have ended up an orgy, and...

Were they under mind control?

Temari shrieked and covered herself.

"Um..." began Tenten.

"What... what just happened?" asked Temair.

"You both were very nearly assimilated," said Neji, drawing out some rope, blindfolds, and gags. "Hinata and Ino have been infected by a parasitic creature. It converts other people into replicas of themselves. See the red hair and more exaggerated physique?

"Those are the hallmarks."

Huh, they actually were a lot sexier than before. And the way Neji was tying them up now was-

No, don't think like that.

"But um... how did they..." began Temari.

"Their very presence alters your mind," said Neji. "They also possess a visual hypnosis jutsu that allows them to control others." He applied the blindfold to both of them. "Their voice also has a suggestive effect." He applied the gags. "From what I've observed, the standard procedure is to isolate two beautiful, powerful women. Generally, ones with a strong emotional connection. From there, that emotional connection flowers into obsessive, romantic love.

"This, in turn, allows Safara to make them into herself.

"Now, follow me. Sakura needs to examine you at once."

"Right, yeah, I just... well um..." began Tenten, feeling really, really, awkward.

"What?" said Neji.

How could Neji remain so damn professional about this? "You sort of ruined the moment is all."

"Good," said Neji. "It means you still have your free will. Come on, Tenten. Temari, I cannot as a jonin order you to do anything. But I recommend you undergo a physical as well.

"If not, leave the village immediately."

"...Right, yeah, yeah, let's stop the mass assimilation," said Temari, standing up.

Neji began walking away without a word, carrying Hinata and Ino as he did. Temari and Tenten began to retrieve their gear as they did.

"Fucking Hyuga," muttered Temari.

Tenten didn't know how to feel. Yeah, she'd nearly been assimilated, but it had been so intense so... nevermind. The only thing that had been missing from it had been Neji himself.

Best not to think about it.

At least Ino didn't win her bet. Literally, no one was satisfied with this.


	5. Heads in the Clouds

**Chapter Three: Heads in the Clouds**

Anko and Kurenai had been sent on a mission.

A team from the Village Hidden in the Clouds was on its way. After one look at them, Tsunade had decided she wanted them. Safara had agreed, for they needed as many powerful ninja as they could.

Kurenai was less than enthusiastic, of course, though she looked cute all the same.

Pretty soon they got to the ambush spot and found no one around. Naturally, they used this chance for some fun. Together, their long legs fused together into the tail of a serpent. They slithered over one another. Anko pressed kisses down on Kurenai's breasts as they coiled together.

"So, why was it you brought us out here Anko?" asked the beautiful brunette. "Shouldn't we be caring care of things back in the Leaf?"

"Oh come on, Kurenai. Don't you want to try assimilating something more exotic," said Anko. As she spoke, she rubbed their tails together while sucking their breasts. "Some ninja from the Village Hidden in the Clouds are coming this way."

"So?" moaned Kurenai, struggling against her.

"So, I got a look at their pictures, same as you," said Anko, moving up, so they were face to face. "The two girls are hot!" Leaning in, she kissed her.

"What about that boy?" asked Kurenai, reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"Safara told us what to do with men we take, we've got to practice it sometime," said Anko. "You know that Safara doesn't plan for there to be more than a few men in her new world."

"I know," said Kurenai, licking her face with love.

They were about to get serious, but then they sensed them. Reluctantly, Anko slithered off and looked down into the pass. There were their latest acquisitions coming.

"There they are," said Anko, licking her lips.

First, at the head, there was Samui. God, the rack on that girl was huge, as big as Anko and Kurenai's now. It was even comparable to Tsunade before assimilation. And her blonde hair was cut into a bowl cut with an emotionless expression and huge hips. Anko was going to enjoy that one and glanced at Kurenai.

Kurenai had her gaze on Karui, with long, spiky red hair and a slimmer frame. Well worth enhancing, alongside her dark skin. Both she and Samui had nice, long legs, and then there was the boy. Omoi was not one of the ones Safara wanted, he was pretty handsome and very powerful by normal standards.

Just lacked the appeal Safara was looking for in her consorts.

"Ugh, this journey to the Leaf is taking forever. Samui are we nearly there?" asked Karui.

"We're a few days away, Karui," said Samui.

"That isn't good," said Omoi. "What if one of us contracts a lethal poison, and we can't treat it, and if we don't get there in time, we'll die for sure?" Anko looked to Kurenai and winked, sending a blush onto her expression.

"Will you quit with your worrying!" said Karui. "Nothing like that is going to happen-"

Anko put a hand to her lips and blew a kiss toward Samui. The action sent her chakra forward in an invisible way as they moved forward. Samui had a blush go across her face, and turned to look. But Anko and Kurenai were gone.

"Samui, what's wrong?" asked Karui.

From behind the rock she hid, Anko raised a mirror and gazed into it, reflecting her sight in a wide arc. Seeing through Samui's eyes, she knew her gaze was glowing into Samui. Now she had her eyes begin to course with colors, increasing the effect.

"I thought I saw something out of the corner of my... eye..." Samui stammered.

They'd all ended up walking into the middle of Kurenai and Anko's aura of love. Even now, their minds were racing, and Samui was falling into a trance. Karui moved forward and grabbed her shoulder. "Samui? Samui?"

"Oh no, what if some kind of snake goddess is possessing her. Maybe just by fixing her gaze on her she's controlling her," said Omoi. "Now, she's going to assimilate all three of us?"

"Will you knock it off? I..." began Karui. Then Kurenai blew a kiss of her own, and Karui went beat read, despite not even seeing her. She was now beside Samui, looking for the source. "What was that?"

"Oh no, it must be getting to you too?" said Omoi.

Karui turned in anger. "Nothing is getting to us!"

Anko had finished her hypnosis of Samui now. She felt she could take control at any time, but she had an idea. So she released Samui from the spell. Samui became aware of the argument. She turned around, sending her immense breasts bouncing. "Calm down, both of you," said Samui, making eye contact with Karui. Anko activated her gaze and reasserted her control. "We ought to move... on..."

Karui stared, eyes going blank as she stared as Samui's hypnosis gaze. Little by little, her mouth began to open, as the reflection began spirals in her eyes.

"Samui?" asked Omoi.

"Sorry, I've just been... spacing out lately..." said Samui, not looking away.

"You look pretty... spaced out... yourself..." said Karui.

Then the two of them went silent, slowly moving toward one another with empty heads. Smiles came to their faces as Anko and Kurenai smiled at one another. Then they slithered forward.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Omoi. "This has got to be some kind of hypnosis. The snake goddess... is using her power on us from... hiding..."

Then Kurenai and Anko struck. Like pythons, they surged forward and surrounded Omoi. Kurenai's slammed her breasts in the back of his head. At the same time, Anko sealed him in with her own enormous bosom. Their tails coiled around one another as they began to kiss. Their hands felt up one another's rumps, Omoi forgotten.

Trapped between their bosoms, Omoi was totally hidden from view. Samui and Karui reached one another and then reached forward to grasp one another. Without knowing why they leaned in and kissed. Soon the kiss became a full-on makeout session. And the spell of Safara grew ever stronger on those within this place.

"You got that right," said Anko, breathless between kisses. Though she did not remember who she was speaking to. An unimportant companion of Samui and Karui, soon to be made one with Safara.

"And we are her extensions," said Kurenai.

Then they broke the embrace, letting the boy fall to the ground, coursing with Safara's power. Turning, they coiled around Samui and Karui and drew them away from one another. Kurenai pressed a kiss on Karui, while Anko finally got to feel up those huge tits. They were nearly as good as Tsunade's. They had a lot of bounce.

Still, business had to come before pleasure. So, reluctantly, they gave up their play and turned to the boy.

"Now, what shall we do with you?" asked Kurenai.

"He's got a decent amount of chakra and power, but I don't think he's really got what it takes," said Anko, looking above. "What do you say Safara?"  
Safara gave her an answer.

"Alright, you're the Queen," said Anko.

Raising a hand, Kurenai and Anko send forth waves of their altered chakra. As they did, the boy's mouth opened, and pink chakra began to pour out of him in waves. Karui, however, shifted within her bindings. "What is... happening to him..."

"His own chakra is being drawn out of his body to create a new body," said Kurenai, pressing Karui into her bosom. "A Safara with all his powers and abilities. Don't worry, he'll live and enjoy every moment of his new existence."

"You can't-" began Karui.

Anko thrust Samui forward, so her lips met Karui's. "Oh no, you've got to stay focused on Samui. Look into those deep, stoic eyes."

"And Samui, you must return the gaze," said Kurenai. "You will listen to the words of Safara and believe all of them. You are part of Safara, and your present identity will be the foundation for your becoming her.

"That foundation is to be joined to another."

Anko and Kurenai pressed in around them, even as Karui began to struggle more. "You are now passionately..."

"Desperately..." said Kurenai as Karui's struggles lessened.

"Irrevocably..." hissed Anko as Karui closed her eyes.

"In love with one another," said both. "And now you are love itself!"

They felt them both become one with Safara, and the sensation was better than ever. Orgasm rushed through Anko and Kurenai, as Samui and Karui's form changed. Their hair went red, their breasts expanding, so they matched Tsunade each. Karui kept her dark skin, but both their eyes took on a seductive element, as their legs fused into tails.

"Yes!" cried all four of them.

Safara's prey had become them. Even as it happened, the four of them coiled around one another, fighting to reach the other's lips. Their hands ran over one another. As it went on, the chakra coming out of the unconscious body slowly took shape. It formed gradually, taking on the appearance and physique of the original Safara.

She snapped her fingers, and all four of them stood to attention.

Yet the body seemed somehow... incomplete. It was chakra, but it lacked physical power.

"Now, the new body is finished," said Safara, though no one is sure of which one.

The new body then turned to the unconscious body beneath her and coiled around him as he began to wake. Yet he could not move...

"Omoi, I must thank you for your chakra and abilities," said Safara, mouth opening. "However, in order to maintain this form, I will need a final component. I will need your body to stabilize it..." Then she surged forward, swallowing his head down. Then his torso, before sliding down his legs and swallowing him whole.

As she swallowed her former shell down, Safara rose and sighed. "Delicious."

"What will happen to him?" asked Karui.

"Oh, don't worry, I don't kill anyone," said Safara. "Darui is going to get what he always wanted. Just like everyone else.

"So, ladies, who are you?"

"We are Safara, Mistress, and we inhabit the bodies of Samui and Karui! Please, use us as we see fit!" cried Karui and Samui in unison as they bowed.

"Oh, but I won't use you," said Safara. "Together, we are going to spread our love to all the world. Still, I'll need to find something to do with you, won't I?

"How's that for a start?"

Surging forward, she kissed both of them, and they returned to their original form.

"Why are they calling us Mistress?" asked Kurenai, concerned.

"Well, there are hierarchies of love, after all," said Safara. "Now, we'll need to find a consort or two to use. I've got a few in mind already, and these two lovely Cloud Ninja are just perfect for a gift..."

* * *

The Leaf had undergone a significant change of priorities very quickly.

Shizune fully approved of spreading Safara's love throughout the world. But it was still a bit surreal. Now they were reorganizing attractive female ninja. The plan was to have them be at certain places and be assimilated.

If it was done right, all of the female ninjas could be assimilated. Then they could set to work on their husbands and male friends. Once all the ninja had become Safara, they could move to phase 2.

It was taking a lot of work. And yes, Shizune knew it was for everyone's good to be brought into Safara, but it took some getting used to.

Lady Tsunade, however, seemed to be in a foul mood. She'd sent out several orders for Sakura to come to her. She'd been looking forward to assimilating her, and now Sakura was nowhere to be found. Worse still, neither was Ino or Hinata. That meant Sakura might have already been assimilated.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm heading out now to file this paperwork?" said Shizune.

"Yes, Shizune, just be sure to tell me if Anko and Kurenai get back," said Tsunade.

"Yes," said Shizune.

"Oh, and Shizune, has there been any word from Sakura, Ino, and Hinata?" asked Tsunade, looking up, almost growling.

"No, milady, I'm concerned," said Shizune. "They were on leave, so it should be easy to find them?"

"We'll discuss it later," said Tsunade. "How could Sakura not have responded to my summons. This isn't like her." She clenched a fist. "Ino had better not have converted Sakura, she's my student. It should be me that assimilates her."

"I'm sure Ino would consult you before doing something like that," said Shizune. Then she realized it might be a lie. Ino and Sakura were... close. "I mean... nevermind."

She made her way out with her paperwork. Making her way to the filing center, she began to organize it. As she did, she tried to put things behind her. She wondered why Safara would allow a petty rivalry like that post-assimilation? Maybe because Tsunade wouldn't be Tsunade if she couldn't have that sort of thing. Same with Ino.

They were the foundation on which Safara was built.

But wasn't a house only as strong as its foundation?

"Let's see, that goes there..." Shizune completed her work. "And finished!"

Then she turned around.

Neji Hyuga was standing in front of her, clad in black ninja garb. It was the sort used by ANBU black ops to ward off hostile innate chakra. He was also wearing a set of headgear designed to filter out sound and some sunglasses.

"Oh, Neji, uh... why are you wearing all that?" Wasn't all of that the perfect counter to Safara's abilities? And why did he have all that rope?

"I'm here for your protection, Shizune," said Neji.

Then his hand moved in a blur, and everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

On a separate note, word of advice if you're going to write erotica. Write it just like any other story. You need conflict, antagonists, and a beginning, middle, and end.  
If Neji weren't going around picking off the girls one by one, this story would lack tension. It would consist of Safara nabbing one girl after another. And the viewer's interest would come purely from how she did it, which isn't sustainable.

One Naruto erotica fanfiction that I dropped, despite being very good, suffered from this. It was called Ero Ninja. The basic plot is that Naruto learns a jutsu that turns any women he uses it on into his loyal sex slave. He starts doing it ad infinitum. It is very well written and has excellent portrayals of characters.

However, I dropped it because there was no core conflict. None of the characters who resist Naruto's efforts ever amount to anything. Usually, at best, one of the girls briefly resists before being converted. And everyone knew exactly how each chapter would end.

Without an antagonist that could counter Naruto or present a threat, his achievements lost meaning. The 'conquest' of the various girls without challenge lost meaning.

It would be sort of like if in Death Note, Light never ran into L.


	6. Tenten and Temari

**Chapter Seven: Tenten and Temari**

Temari had been stealing glances at Tenten a lot lately. Tenten felt kind of weird, not in the least bit because she'd been stealing glances too. It wasn't like they were in a very romantic location.

They'd been standing guard over a chakra sealed house in the middle of the woods. Within it was Ino and Hinata, bound, gagged, and blindfolded. They were also while hanging upside down from a ceiling inside a chakra sealed back.

Tenten felt kind of guilty about this. Tying up her friends for their own safety wasn't very nice. And when she wasn't guilty weird thoughts were coming to her. She kept getting flashes of fighting Temari. Of overpowering her, and pressing kisses onto her as she felt up her shapely-

Not again. Why did they keep thinking like that? No, why did Tenten keep thinking like that?

No, Tenten wanted to do that kind of thing with Neji. And maybe Temari, no, just Neji. Temari seemed to be giving her glances that meant she was sharing the same thoughts. It was weird, though not unpleasant.

It was like they were one.

Soon enough, Neji returned. This time he was carrying Shizune over one shoulder and landed in a kneel. He set her down on the ground, and Tenten looked at the unconscious women with a blush. Fantasies went through her head as Temari went forward, hips swaying in a way that was seductive.

"Did you just take out another Leaf Ninja?" asked Temari.

"Of course," said Neji. "Now, help me get the chakra restraints on her. These aren't good."

"Fine, fine, Tenten, get the rope," said Temari, giving Tenten an annoyed glance. Except it was also seductive, somehow.

"Rope?" asked Tenten. "Oh, right, yeah."

"Tenten, stay focused," said Neji. "Time is of the essence."

Tenten grabbed the rope, and they quickly began the business of tying Shizune up. Tenten wrapped her ropes around Shizune's long legs. At the same time, Temari tied ropes around her breasts like a figure-eight. From there, she tied her arms behind her back.

A the same time, Neji affixed a gag to her mouth. Taking out a blindfold, he slipped it over her face.

"So why did you take Shizune out, exactly Neji?" asked Tenten.

"Tsunade rarely does anything that doesn't go through Shizune," said Nej. "Without her pressure, the Leaf Government is going to grind to a halt. More importantly, someone is going to have to appoint a replacement."

"But what if they get assimilated too?" asked Temari.

"It's possible," admitted Neji. "But Safara has so far focused her efforts exclusively on beautiful women. More specifically, beautiful ith high levels of chakra." Oh, Neji considered her beautiful. "Either she does not want to interfere with less powerful people, or it is something else. It may be that the nature of her powers prevents assimilation of ordinary people."

"What do you mean?" asked Temari.

"A physical transformation into a new form takes significant chakra," said Neji. "It takes ninja years of training to do it on a surface level. For Safara to physically transform others into herself would require significant chakra reserves.

"In either event, it proceeds to our benefit. Tsunade will be relying on someone who has not been subverted and who she does not know. Increasing the likelihood that she will be noticed."

"Mmmph!" snarled Shizune, awaking with a start, pulling at the restraints tying her behind her back. As she did, Tenten found herself blushing by her aura, and Temari was as well.

"Sorry about this, Shizune, we've got to keep you quarantined," said Tenten. He drew up the chakra proof case and beginning to slide it up her legs.

Shizune thrashed, but Neji held her firmly in place as the casing was pulled up her wide hips, then over her breasts. Then over her head, before being zipped closed. Carrying the case into the shed, they turned it upside. They then hung it next to where Ino and Hinata were hanging, both swaying with their struggles.

"So what now?" asked Temari.

"Now, we move to phase two of our operation," said Neji.

"What's phase two?" asked Tenten. They had a plan complete with phases? This was so cool.

"That depends on Sakura's findings," said Neji.

Going into the next room, they found Sakura working with medical tools. The room had been purified as best they cool. Sakura herself was examining blood samples taken from Ino and Hinata.

"What have you found, Sakura?" asked Neji.

"From what I can see so far?" asked Sakura. "Ino and Hinata's chakra has been fundamentally changed. This isn't a parasitic chakra like you would see in a disease or jutsu. It's more like what happens when your chakra mixes with another person. Only in this case, the mixing is happening as the source.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin curing something like this. Not without more time to do research. I wish Lady Tsunade hadn't been affected, I'm going to need her for this."

"Lady Tsunade is not here," said Neji. "You are."

Sakura looked up. "I know, I know, it's just...

"I wish Naruto were here."

"Assume that our present resources are the only ones we will ever have," said Neji. "What can we do?"

"Is there any way we could maybe disrupt the chakra at the source?" asked Tenten.

Sakura got a very cute, thoughtful expression on her face. Those short shorts looked great with those legs, even if her breasts weren't very large. Tenten just wanted to...

No.

"Well, that might be possible," said Sakura. "In certain situations, you could do it. When a chakra undergoes a serious shock, it normally affects the physical body. But there are certain techniques that can attack the chakra network separately.

"That's how we restrain trained ninja as prisoners, we have special seals. But those take a lot of work, and I don't have any skills with that. And I don't think any of you do either."

"Not me," said Tenten.

"Me neither," said Temari.

"I would not have posed the question if I did," said Neji.

"What we need is a technique that forces a chakra network reset," said Sakura. "That's a pretty advanced technique."

"Kakashi Hatake knows thousands of jutsu, does he not?" asked Neji.

"That's right!" said Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei probably knows some kind of technique to deal with this! If we head out and get him, I'm sure he can handle this!

"Then you and I will go together," said Neji. "What were your results when checking Tenten and Temari's blood?"

"It's uh," Sakura paused. "Well, they've got traces of Safara's energy in them, but it hasn't merged with their chakra like Ino and Hinata's did. Hopefully, it will fade with time, though, the side effects are still lingering."

"It's a risk we cannot afford on the mission," said Neji. "Tenten, Temari, maintain watch over these ones. Do not remove your garments under any circumstances. Remember that the very presence of Safara can infect your mind. Be prepared for the possibility of an attack."

Right, the skintight chakra blockers. The ones Tenten had to wear. Though Temari looked really nice in a skintight jumpsuit. As Tenten eyed her, Temari mirrored the look.

"How are you going to control them?" asked Tenten. "And if Safara is one with them right now, how do we know they can't track her?"

"The cases they are in will prevent any chakra from escaping," said Neji. "Though they'll be able to breathe. If anything can prevent Safara from finding herself, it is that."

"Right, just... be careful, alright," said Tenten.

"I will, of course," said Neji.

So Neji and Sakura headed out. Tenten and Temari watched them go before going back into the building. There they sat down across from one another. As they did, they tried to keep from checking eachother out as they waited. Or at least, Tenten tried.

Tenten began to sharpen one of her kunai, as Temari eyed her appraisingly. "So, the Hyuga, is he your boyfriend?"

"I wish," said Tenten before she could stop herself. "Neji is all about business at all times. It's probably a good thing he is, without him, Lee and I would never have made it to ninja."

"Yeah, a lot of good that did you," said Temari with a smile.

Tenten stood up, and Temari mirrored the motion like they were reacting as one. Tenten stormed up close to her, so their breasts were inches apart. "Hey, I was beating you before."

"Sure you were, and I certainly wasn't just giving you a pity win," said Temari.

"Pity win?" asked Tenten. "Why don't we see how much you pity me after I beat you into-"

And then Temari kissed her. It was a fast, passionate kiss like a desert wind, and Tenten found her breath stolen away. She stared for a moment as Temari broke it. "I..."

"Oh come on, both of us have been wanting this," said Temari, wrapping her arms around Tenten's rump.

"But Neji..." began Tenten, hardly able to squirm as Temari began to work her clothes off. And she realized her hands were doing the same thing to Temari. "I..."

"We can always ask him to join in later," whispered Temari.

"This isn't you, Temari... we're... under Safara's... influence..." moaned Tenten as their shirts were worked off.

Then Temari set on her, pressing her down and working off her panties. "We both want this, and you know it."

"Shut up and kiss me!" said Tenten, gripping Temari by the hair.

All semblance of restraint was now lost to them. They tore off each other's clothes, groping and kissing one another obsessively. As they did, Tenten heard a hissing noise and realized it was coming from their mouths as one. Gazing into one another's eyes, they saw swirls appearing there within.

The hypnosis began. Even as their legs fused together into red scaly tails, they ground against one another. Their minds, meanwhile, touched on an even deeper level. They felt their desires for one another and for themselves, becoming one. The aspect of sharing Neji was no longer fearful, they were one after all.

Temari was nibbling Tenten's neck, even as Tenten did the same. Their tails coiled around one another, grinding until finally they came and came hard. At that moment, they became one, their hair going red. Their breasts swelled outwards, larger and larger, bouncing with every movement. Soon their cleavage was immense and their hair red, their eyes like snakes. But they did not become Safara.

Then they noticed that Tsunade was standing over them with her arms crossed.

"Having fun, are we?"

"Y-yes, we are," said Tenten, hardly able to control herself.

"How did you end up like this?" asked Tsunade.

Tenten found herself urged to tell Tsunade everything. "We... Ino and Hinata started trying to hypnotize us, we knocked them out and... and bound them up within there.

Sakura helped us contain them." Leave out Neji, she shouldn't let them know he was in on it.

"Well then, we'll have you give them an apology, won't we?" asked Tsunade with a sly smile.

The Tsunade motioned, and a wave of chakra blasted the shed to pieces. The bindings around the captive serpent women snapped to pieces. Ino, Hinata, and Shizune fell to the ground. For a moment, they lay still. Then they rose up, their hair going red as they took on their Safara forms.

"Ino, Hinata..." said Tenten as they coiled over her.

She prayed Neji and Sakura got away okay.

Ino and Hinata coiled their tails around Tenten and Temari, pulling them apart. Ino pressed Tenten down and kissed her, driving a forked tongue between her lips. At the same time, Hinata pressed her immense breasts into Temari's face. The feeling of it was like sinking into a sea of warmth...

Tenten found her mind going distant, as Temari, and she fought to get to one another. Though not getting to her was fun in itself...  
At the same time, Shizune and Tsunade circled around both of them. Suddenly their tails wrapped around all four of them, coiling them together. Shizune and Tsunade pressed up against one another, lips meeting. The impact sent their immense breasts bouncing.

Then Tsunade looked down at them with a smile.

"You young ninja have all been very bad," said Tsunade. "We're going to have to teach you a lesson in pleasure. Now, where is Sakura?"

They had to resist...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey, I'd just like to remind everyone to stay inside and maintain social distancing. Even if the government orders the quarantine loosened, don't stop. Remember that the government is often wrong.

If they loosen the quarantine too early and you go out, you are taking a huge risk. Your family and people you've never even met could catch the virus could be put at risk too. If, on the other hand, you stay home for an extra month, at worst, you'll be inconvenienced. But if the disease really isn't over, you'll have helped to beat it.

Stay safe everyone.


	7. Safara's Consort

**Chapter Seven: Safara's Consort**

Sakura and Neji surged through the trees together.

As they moved, Neji's Byakugan was activated, scanning the surrounding area. As he did so, he soon noticed what he had been dreading. Tenten and Temari were surging after them, in a new form. Their bodies had been shifted into a snake woman. Their hair was longer, their ample chests far larger now.

And with them with Tsunade and all the prisoners. Their gaze was alerted, and they were following fast. Neji looked up to Sakura, who caught his expression. "What's wrong, Neji?"

"We've been compromised," said Neji, calculating how fast they were going. "Tenten and Temari have succumbed to Safara, and those we've captured are after us now.

"Hurry up quickly."

And faster, they moved. As they did, Sakura eyed Neji in surprise. "Is Lady Tsunade with them?"

"Yes," said Neji. "Victory here is... unlikely. We have to find Naruto immediately; with him and Kakashi, we may stand a chance."

"Right," said Sakura.

As they ran, Neji found he was unable to watch their pursuers very long. The longer he looked at them, the more he perceived how beautiful and wild they were. Gazing at Safara and her copies threatened to seize his mind. And so he limited himself to focusing on them only occasionally.

"They're gaining on us," said Neji, before he saw Naruto far ahead. "Still, I can see Naruto's group ahead..." Yet Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. And then Neji noticed another group of three Safara's. One of them was much like the original Safara, while Anko and Kurenai flanked her. Behind them was Samui and Karui of the Cloud, giving one another looks now and then.

"Wait," said Neji, halting.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

Neji looked at her. "There is another group moving toward us on an intercept course. Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai, Samui and Karui of the Cloud, and Safara."

"We can make it if we run," said Sakura.

Neji calculated the speed at which they were moving and came to the obvious conclusion. "No, we can't.

"Head-on, I'll deal with them."

"Neji, you can't win against that many!" said Sakura.

Neji reflected that she was probably right. However, he'd beaten the odds before. "I only need to stalemate them. Go."

Sakura left, and Neji began setting up his hiding place. He wouldn't be able to hide from Hinata if she was aware at all. But he could intercept the first group.

"I should deal with Kurenai first," thought Neji to himself. "Once her illusions are removed, I can take out Anko. Then the others."

Soon enough, he saw them arriving.

Kurenai and Anko darted forward into the clearing. With them was an incredibly curvaceous blonde-haired woman. There was also a dark-skinned redhead and finally Safara herself.

"So, Safara, what are we up against here?" asked Anko, stopping.

"Simple enough, Anko," said Safara, and her voice was a melody that made Neji catch his breath. He tried to contain himself as he gazed at them, watching their hips sway. "Neji and Sakura are causing us some serious problems. They're trying to warn Naruto, and we can't have that, can we?"

"So, you want another body, huh?" asked Anko.

"Of course," said Safara. "Men I assimilate are encased in my love and pleasured for all eternity. Still, Neji seems to be a particularly persistent enemy. I rather like-"

Neji needed to act. As Kurenai drew near, Neji emerged and grabbed her from behind. Pulling her into the trees, he reduced her to unconsciousness and surged away. Putting her down behind trees, he looked at her and found her beauty ensnaring him. The red streaks in her hair made him sweat.

Quickly, he looked away and raced back to another hiding space.

"Kurenai!" said the dark-skinned redhead.

"I can't see through her eyes. She's unconscious," said Safara.

"How did he sneak up on us?" asked the blonde.

"Neji's the youngest Jonin in history," said Anko. "Samui, Karui, Safara, you head on ahead. I'll get Kurenai."

"Have fun, Anko," said Safara.

Quickly they raced off, and Neji quickly created a clone and moved away. Even as he did, Anko walked through the trees nearby. Finally, she smiled. "Pretty good, Neji. But not good enough."

Then she surged at where he was hiding. Even as her snakes struck, however, the clone vanished to mud. "What...

"Huh, I didn't know he knew any clone techniques."

Neji shot behind her. "The policy is standard issue."

Anko tried to move, but Neji was faster. He caught her by the neck and reduced her to unconsciousness. As she fell, he surged after Safara and the Cloud Ninja. At least he suspected they were Cloud Ninja. Aside from Naruto and the Yamanaka, there weren't very many blondes.

But why would Safara specifically target Cloud Ninja?

As he drew nearer, Neji focused his attention upon his targets that were surging ahead of him. Gazing into the Safara body, he saw the remnants of a chakra, which was similar to the chakra of the two women. Like them, there was a mix of the original host's chakra. But even as he ran after her, Naruto saw the remnants of the chakra fade.

"Hmm, so Anko has been defeated, hmm? Neji is proving a handsome nuisance, isn't he?" said Safara, licking her lips. "Well then, why don't we give him something to look at." And she halted suddenly. Even as she did, she took hold of her brassiere and tore her off. Her tail seemed to lengthen as she moaned, her magnificent breasts bouncing. Even as she did, the two Cloud Ninja halted, and their legs merged together. Their hair went red, and soon they two had become Safara.

Neji found himself struggling to think of anything besides Safara and her beauty. He had to have her, now. No, no, that wasn't right he...

"Do you like gazing at my true form, Hyuga? Why not come out and have a closer look?" asked Safara.

He should come out...

"You will not erode my will," said Neji.

Then he surged forward in a flat out charged. Striking the blonde in the chest, he rapidly sealed her chakra points. Even as he finished, he surged to attack the redhead and downed her. Then he landed on a branch and closed his eyes to focus.

"Hmm, you've removed Karui and Samui now," said Safara. "How cute."

Neji moved an instant too late, and then he was smashed up against a free. Safara's breasts were trapping him in place, and he was having difficulty breathing. Even as he struggled, her lips locked with his. The feeling of it was addicting it, and he longed for more.

But his cold, rational self felt her pouring chakra into him. Even now, he felt it working through his system, trying to corrupt it. Yet his hands were picking up a life of their own and grasping her around the rump. His tongue was now wrestling with her forked counterpart as he fell more and more into her power.

This had to stop before he was turned into her.

Safara broke the kiss to stare at him. "Tell me, though, how do you like my chakra?"

"Ugh..." moaned Neji.

"Oh yes, I can impart my chakra on anyone I touch," said Safara. "And I must say, you have a truly delicious taste, Neji..." She licked his face, and the feel of her saliva sent him going fully erect. "You always did have a grudge against the Cloud, didn't you?

"Maybe I can make that up to you. How'd you like to have them as pets, when I make you a consort..." As she spoke, Neji saw through his eyes that his hair was reddening and skin darkening.

With a final burst, Neji shoved her off him. Even as he did, she fell back easily. She'd already filled him with her chakra. But he had a countermeasure. Moving with his hands, he cast the technique, pouring all the new chakra within him out of it.

"Eight Trigrams! Air palms!"

A wave of pink air shot forward and struck Safara. She spun backward to slam against a tree before slumping down. She was unconscious.

"You underestimate the abilities of the Hyuga!" said Neji.

Good, now he just had to head after Sakura and...

As he stumbled, however, he ran straight into a huge pair of breasts. Before he could react, he was bounced away to be pillowed on another pair. In front of him was another Safara, and looking up, he saw Tsunade. Before he could move, Safara surged forward and wrapped her tail around him. Tsunade also underwent a similar transformation and wrapped around his legs. The two intertwined, squeezing him and trapping him in place.

"You transferred the chakra within you into an air palm," said Tsunade, licking his face. "Very nice chakra control..."

"What?" said Neji. How had they gotten...

At that moment, Tenten surged out of the trees. Yet her breasts were far larger, and there were red streaks in her hair. With her was Temari, and before his eyes, they transformed into snake hybrids. Tenten smashed her breasts into his face before Temari went at him from behind. The two of them slithered their way into Tsunade's tail. They began to grind their tails against him. As they did, he felt Safara's chakra pouring into him from all sides.

"Hey Neji," said Tenten in a flirtatious tone as she lowered herself to eye level. Then she surged in and kissed him on the lips. He then felt Tenten's chakra pour into him, moments before Temari knocked her aside. Before Neji could speak, her lips met his as she poured her chakra into him.

"Hey handsome," said Temari, breaking the kiss.

"Tenten, Temari, let go," groaned Neji, feeling his systems being overloaded.

"Oh, but there are so many of me who want to make you feel right at home, Neji," said Safara. But this was the Safara he'd knocked out before; the other had slithered away.

Then Anko surged in and wrapped her tail around his neck. Surging in, she pressed her breasts together with Tsunade and winked at him. The gesture sent him blushing, a blush that only intensified as Tsunade blew him a kiss.

Then Kurenai surged in and got up near his face. By now, all of their tails were slithering all over his body. He found himself going painfully erect, hardly able to think with their spell on him. "So, we've caught our troublemaker, then?"

"Yes, we have," said Anko.

"Well, what shall we do with him, then?" asked Tsunade, moving forward.

At that moment, the Safara Neji had fought caught her by the shoulder. "Not yet, Tsunade. I'm giving you to Naruto.

"Take your forces after Sakura; we'll give Neji his reward for all his hard work."

Giving her to Naruto, surely she was taking everything that people were. How was this possible? What little analysis Neji was capable of was interrupted as Tsunade and one of the Safaras raced off. Distantly, he saw Ino and Hinata meeting up with them.

"Tenten, Temari, you go first," said Safara.

Like lightning, Anko, Kurenai, and Safara surged away from Neji. That left only Tenten and Temari around him. The two quickly coiled around him and began to work off his clothes with obvious lust. Tenten was blushing scarlet as she drew off his shirt, licking his bicep with a forked tongue. "Neji... I need you..."

"Tenten, you've got to fight this!" said Neji, still fighting the chakra.

"Why would I fight it?" asked Tenten moaning. "It feels so good, Neji! I feel the power surging through me; all my senses are heightened! I need you! You're mine!"

Whatever semblance of control Tenten had was gone. She surged forward and pinned Neji to the tree branch. As she did, her scales parted beneath her navel to reveal a dripping slit that plunged down upon him. A hiss came from her mouth as she plunged herself up and down on his rod. As she did, Temari came from behind and looked into his eyes. "And anyone who's Tenten's is also mine."

Then Temari pressed her dripping wet slid into his face. Driven by the power within him, Neji soon found himself eating her out. The salty taste was addicting. With his three hundred and sixty degree vision, he saw Temari and Tenten kissing. Their tails intertwined as they bound bim tighter and tighter. Soon Neji's hips were moving, thrusting again and again into Tenten.

As they did, Kurenai and Anko stood guard to capture him if he broke free. They needn't have bothered; Neji knew he wasn't going anywhere.

The tension grew thicker and thicker until finally, Neji could bear it no longer. With a cry, he came within them. At the same time, Temari and Tenten moaned in unison as an orgasm washed over them. He felt their juices soak him, even as they fell backward and slithered around his arms.

"Don't tire out yet, Neji," said Safara as she moved forward. "There are some Cloud Ladies who need to apologize for their nation."

At that moment, Samui and Karui rose upward in Safara form, and Neji wondered how they knew his name. They slithered forward and bowed before them. "Master! Master, we are your weregild! Use us as you see fit!"

"A little much on the submission," said Tenten.

"We're roleplaying Tenten!" snapped Karui.

And then the two of them surged onto Neji as he lay bound. Samui surged forward and put her gigantic breasts around his rod. From there, she began to pump up and down while licking him. At the same time, Karui surged forward and kissed him on the lips. Neji kissed back, and she ended up nibbling his neck, even as he kissed her again and again. Little by little, the three of them worked their way upward, and then, suddenly, all three came.

Samui drew back, Neji's cum soaking into her skin. Surging forward, the blonde pushed aside Karui and kissed him. And this time, Neji kissed back. Once done, the two slithered away to bind his legs.

Safara slithered. "Now, Anko and Kurenai, since both of you were claimed, you belong to him now."

Anko and Kurenai kissed. "Sounds good."

Then Anko surged forward, tearing off her top. She thrust a nipple into his mouth, even as she coiled around him. As she did, Kurenai grasped his rod with her hands and begun to pump up and down. Neji found himself sucking, drinking down the milk.

"Come on, Neji, make it fun," said Anko. "We're all too willing to do this with you until you start working with us instead of against us."

"Yes, you should submit," said Kurenai, pumping all the faster. "Mistress Safara will rule all, soon. And you will be one of her consorts and her chief strategists."

"Yes, Neji!" said Karui.

"Come on, submit to us!" said Tenten.

"Submit!" moaned Temari.

"Submit!" said Samui.

Neji surged into action and threw both Anko and Kurenai off him. Grasping Tenten, he pinned her in turn and pressed a kiss onto her. "Tenten, you are mine!"

Even as he said it, the others coiled around him.

"And you, Neji, are mine," said Safara.

And then the real fun started.


End file.
